


CandyCane

by PartilliaPie



Series: Weekdays [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Humans have magic, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is named, Singing, Yup this one's a musical, but you can just change it if ya want, in your head y'know?, reader is female, shield magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartilliaPie/pseuds/PartilliaPie
Summary: Once upon a time, two skeletons saved a baby girl from a terrible man.





	1. Attend the Tale of CandyCane

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially declaring that this series will update on Mondays. I mean, if I'm a few chapters ahead, I'll probably post them up early. There's four stories in this, so technically each story gets updated once a month? I'm really not making this sound better.
> 
> Just, uh, enjoy!
> 
> Song in this chapter: [The Ballad of Sweeney Todd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zqo7aqBy2fg).

Objective: Block off all projectiles.

Okay. Okay. You can do this. You have been preparing for this one! This will be the training where you last the whole five minutes! Of course, you couldn’t find any songs on your playlist that lasted a full five, but a couple filler nursery rhymes and “Happy Birthday”s should hold you over the mark when you run short. Ah! You’re so excited!

“I’m ready whenever you are!” You call out into the clearing. Where Blue and Papy are hiding, you have no idea, but you know they’re around here somewhere.

Oh oh oh! There’s the first attack! Slow, as always, it always starts so slow!

You should start. Yes. Close your eyes and let your magic do the seeing for you. Just…

Let the music play.

…

_“Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd_  
_His skin was pale and his eye was odd.”_

Your shield forms against your palms. It’s… blueish turquoise today. Aww, you were going for mint this time.

_“He shaved the faces of gentlemen_  
_Who never thereafter were heard of again.”_

_Ding!_ Okay, the first attack hit. Now focus…

_“He trod a path that few have trod_  
_Did Sweeney Todd”_

Behind you.

_“The demon barber of Fleet street.”_

_Ding!_ Left. _Ding!_ Right. Right. Forward. Behind. Behind. Forward.

_“He kept a shop in London Town_  
_Of fancy clients and good renown._  
_And what if none of their souls were saved?_  
_They went to their maker impeccably shaved_  
_By Sweeney_  
_By Sweeney Todd_  
_The demon barber of Fleet street”_

Above. Left. Left. Left. Right. Above. Behind.

_“Swing your razor wide, Sweeney_  
_Hold it to the skies”_

Don’t open your eyes. You can see the chorus at any other time. Don’t get distracted.

_“Freely flows the blood of those who moralize”_

Left-- OUCH!

**122/130**

Two directions now. Okay. No problem. You separate your hands, creating two separate shields. Just pay a little more attention...

_“His needs were few, his room was bare_  
_A lavabo and a fancy chair_  
_A mug of suds and a leather strop_  
_An apron, a towel, a pail and a mop”_

Right, left. Right, behind. Left. Above. Left, right. Behind, forward. Forward, right. Left.

_“For neatness he deserved a nod_  
_Did Sweeney Todd_  
_The demon barber of Fleet street”_

This is the hard part, but you know you can do this! You’re sure of it!

_“Inconspicuous, Sweeney was_  
_Quick and quiet and clean, he was_  
_Back of his smile, under his word_  
_Sweeney heard music that nobody heard_  
_Sweeney pondered and Sweeney planned_  
_Like a perfect machine, he planned_  
_Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle_  
_Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle”_

You can do this, you can do this

_“Sweeney, Sweeney, Sweeney, Sweeney”_

It’s a frenzy of noise, you’re not even-- ow!-- you’re not monitoring them anymore, everyone’s saying something different. It’s so beautiful, but-- ah!-- but they’re distracting!

_“Sweeney, Sweeney, Sweeney, Sweeney._  
_Sweeney, Sweeney, Sweeney, Sweeney”_

**87/130, 83/130, 82/130, 78/130, 74/130, 73/130, 72/130**

_“Sweeney!”_

**60/130** Thank the stars… Thank the stars that part is over...

_“Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd_  
_He served a dark and a vengeful god_  
_What happened then, well, that's the play_  
_And he wouldn't want us to give it away”_

Almost there, almost done.

_“Not Sweeney_  
_Not Sweeney Todd_  
_The demon barber of Fleet. Street.”_

The music fades out and your magic starts to flicker. You quickly start singing ‘Mary Had a Little Lamb’ to keep going, but begin to peter off. Oh no, oh no. Your sense of the attacks coming towards you fades away along with your shield. Dang it. You blow the whistle around your neck, calling off the attacks.

Then you fall.

**48/130**

Okay, maybe today isn’t the day you get past five minutes.

Blue and Papy appear at your sides and help you up. “THAT WAS AMAZING! I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW YOU LIKED SWEENEY TODD,” Blue puts your arm over his shoulder and Papy does the same.

You shrug, “The plot could use a little less bloodshed and cannibalism, but I love the soundtrack.” One drop through the void and you’re home, sweet sweet home. “What was my time today?”

“four o nine. you’re getting closer, hun.”

“Of course I am! I am the Great and Powerful Aren afterall!” You and Papy flop onto the couch while Blue goes to get you some water. “But seriously, I’m tired, Papy.” You start taking out one of the two large braids on your head. Papy starts on the other one.

You end up asleep mid-braid when Blue returns with your water.


	2. *Incoherent Sobbing*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekdays? More like WEAKdays! Ahahahhaha!! Haha... Ha.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many reasons why I love the ghost chorus. This is one of them.

“DJ, save meeee,” you called helplessly.

“How did- How’d you even get up there!?”

“That doesn’t matter right now! The point is that I’m up here and need to get down!” Your face burned as you looked down at your boyfriend from the top of a Party City shelf. He groans and runs off to get a ladder. The truth is that you got a little lazy and asked your chorus ghosts to grab a mask off the top shelf for you. They decided the best way to do that was to yank you up there and dip. And like heck you’re gonna trust them to help you down. Serves you right for trying to use them for something so mundane.

DJ returns with the ladder, but doesn’t move to put the ladder up for you. Then, he gives you _the look_.

...

No.

No way.

You shake your head violently so he gets the point.

“If you want my help getting down you’ve gotta do it, hun,” he says, giving you the cockiest grin ever.

Son of a stargazer…

…

...

_**“Ba-by shark**_  
_**Doo doo doo doo doo**_  
_**Baby shark**_  
_**Doo doo doo doo doo**_  
_**Baby shark**_  
_**Doo doo doo doo doo**_  
_**Baby shark.”**_

The song isn’t what bugs you. It’s the ghost chorus.

They’re like a circus and they wear the most ridiculous costumes. Seaweed, sharks, fish, etc. And the costumes look like they’re in a play for baby bones! You would expect your chorus to have at least a little more respect for themselves than this!

And what’s worse is that DJ can see all of it!

_**“Mo-mmy shark**_  
_**Doo doo doo doo doo**_  
_**Mommy shark**_  
_**Doo doo doo doo doo**_  
_**Mommy shark**_  
_**Doo doo doo doo doo**_  
_**Mommy shark.”**_

“Now get me down from here!” The chorus startles and disappears as fast as they came. You glare down at DJ who is currently on the floor laughing like a hyena. Why do you even bother? You reach down and grab several masks and props and chuck them at him. “Get. Me. Down!”

“Ouch, ouch! Ssorry,” he puts the ladder up, “That’ss just my favorite ssong.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure it is,” you climb down the ladder and pick up the props you threw, “and it has nothing to do with the ghosts?” He shrugs and asks if you’re going to buy any of the stuff you threw at him. Uhh, you look through the masks and props and it happens that you threw a couple of the one that you needed.

“Come on, I’ll ring you up.”

“Aww, such a gentleman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, she's done this too my times.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like that?
> 
> I hope so.
> 
> Cause she sings a lot.


End file.
